Letting You Know
by Alexinie
Summary: Complete!- Sequel to "Beats Of The Heart"... When you've found your soulmate, Is it always a smooth ride? PUDD slash,rubbish summary, more inside!Warning- if you don't like boy on boy, don't read!
1. Chapter 1 Long mornings with you

**Hey everyone! This is the Sequel to "Beats Of The Heart" back due to demand ... you should probally read this before you read this one :)**

**I don't own McFLY or Just My Luck (sigh...)**

**I hope you enjoy reading... please R+R, it makes my day xx**

* * *

><p>Harry woke softly with the sun streaming onto his face; a smile crept over his lips as he rolled closer to the boy sleeping next to him. A frown replacing it when he found his bed empty, everything seemed so unreal these days he was always waiting to wake up and find it all had been a dream.<br>Then he heard a low deep throb of a bass line from the next door and his tense body relaxed.  
>He hurried out of bed, pulled some bottoms on and rushed into the next room, he paused at the door way to watch the way Dougie's forehead pulled slightly at the centre, his beautiful eyes closed in concentration, stood in nothing but his boxers.<br>He used to do this before they met, almost a year and a half ago now. He would secretly watch the boy in front of him when they were at school together; totally unaware that Dougie did the same. So much had changed since then; they were both in a band, with two other boys Tom and Danny. They were called Mcfly, after Marty in _back to the future_, and although he would never admit it out loud, he thought the name was awesome! It really suited them, and the music. Of course the music.  
>That was even more of a fairytale, their debut album had gone straight to number one, beating even the Beatles (!) as the first band ever to have their first album go straight to number one, then there was all their number one singles. It was insane; everywhere they went they had screaming fans.<br>They all lived together now; it was easier to create the songs, besides who wouldn't want to live with their best friends?

They were about to set off on tour that night, the wonderland tour was set to be the best freaking tour ever, they were going to rock the UK!

Harry smiled as he walked up to the younger boy, that must be the reason for the early morning practice session, normally nothing could get him out of bed before 12, not even Harry.  
>He slowly crept up behind the bass player, his eyes still closed, and wrapped his arms around his own, momentarily stopping the steady notes of the bass before Dougie started playing again, eyes still closed with a grin on his lips.<br>"who's there?" he whispered to Harry  
>"someone who needs you back in bed" he whispered quietly into the smaller boys ear.<br>"I can't think a sec. Ohhh. Tom I knew you had feelings for me" Harry was having none of his teasing today, pulling Dougie around to face him, he kissed him passionately on the lips. Dougie's smile pressed against his own.  
>"Oh, it's <em>you<em>. I thought I told you I'd had enough of your advances, any more and I'll have to get a restraining order" he joked, whispering the words into Harry's ear again.  
>"Wouldn't you like that? I'm not going anywhere sunshine" he replied breathlessly, as he pulled the boy up into his arms, bass and all.<br>"I have needs, and your duty is to relieve them."  
>Dougie chuckled as he brought his lips back to Harry's ear<br>"do what you want with me, I'm yours" both of them giggling silently, Harry carried Dougie back to his room and laid him on the bed.

They had to be quiet, Danny and Tom were in the rooms across the hall, and it wasn't because they thought they would disapprove, they just found it more fun- exciting to keep it a secret.

Harry loved Dougie, he had done from the first time he saw him, and unbelievably Dougie loved him back. That was truly what made his life feel like a dream now. How many 18 year olds could say they were in a band with their best friends, had sell out tours and number one albums, songs and lived with their boyfriend? Not many.

Harry observed the way Dougie spread out on the bed, "Doug, anyone would think this was your bed, make some room" he laughed.  
>The way Dougie's hair fell across his face, his eyes closed, arms and legs splayed, just the sight under him was enough to make him hard.<br>He could feel his boxers and trousers tighten around him as he ran his hands up over Dougie's exposed legs, watching as he got closer how his cock responded to his touch.  
>"Stop teasing" Dougie growled, opening his eyes to meet Harry's own.<br>"You shouldn't lie like that then" he laughed "I can't help myself".  
>He traced his index finger over the waist band of Dougie's boxers.<br>"Harry! I said-"  
>"tell me what I should do then" he flicked the waist band against his tight stomach, leaning in to kiss the lips underneath him, what a mistake.<br>Dougie took the opportunity to swing himself from under Harry, reversing their roles straddling Harry's hips  
>"you have too many clothes on" he muttered, before moving his hands over the bulge in Harry's trousers.<br>"Now who's teasing? You- uhh" he let out a small groan as the bass player pulled down his trousers and circled his head with his thumb, his other hand moving over his balls.  
>"Doug" the little whisper escaped his lips, making Dougie's own curl upwards in satisfaction<br>"we both know who does the teasing round here" he removed his hands from Harry's aching member, causing him to groan softly.  
>"So Harry. Tell me what to do," he whispered, repeating Harry's words in a low seductive voice.<br>"Get these freaking boxers off" he looked down at their middles, both still effectively clothed.  
>Dougie rocked his hips against Harry's own creating amazing friction between their two cocks.<p>

At the start of their relationship, sex had been fast, driven by lust and desire. Now they knew each other well enough to do it right, and Harry could tell by the way Dougie undressed them both, this was going to be good.

Grinding their hard members against each other, Dougie moved his lips away from Harry's neck, to take Harry's mouth with his own. He could feel Harry getting close, whimpers escaping from both their lips.  
>"Shhh" he mumbled against Harry's mouth "you'll wake them"<br>He shuddered in pleasure as Harry thrust up firmly, his hands clamped on his hips pulling him closer, both of them moving faster against each other.  
>"I don't care. Let them find out. Oh God, Doug right there" Harry gasped breathlessly.<br>"Where would the fun be in - oh Harry! Shit" he could feel beads of sweat form on his body, against Harry's flat muscles.  
>Both fought for dominance of the kiss and their movements, Harry was so close to the edge, and above him he could feel Dougie's frantic thrusts indicating that he was too.<br>Just before he came, he used the last of his strength to flip them over, using his extra strength to push down harder on their cocks, grinding against Dougie's chest.  
>With two more thrusts, Harry came his vision blurring slightly as he stared down at Dougie beneath him, his come covering both their chests.<br>With a low whimper of Harry's name he came, covering both their chests for a second time, before pulling Harry down into his arms, lying lazily and happy as he began to drift to sleep.

"Dan, Doug, Haz? Wake up!" toms voice shook them out of their happy daze, Harry sat up in bed and moved to the door, Dougie watched his retreating back, eyes gliding over his smooth muscles and his tousled hair with a quickened pulse.  
>"Just going to have a shower then I'll be down tom, promise" he turned back to Dougie rolling his eyes.<br>"So, fancy a shower?" his lips curled into a grin as he winked at the boy still curled up in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Indiana Judd

**So here is chapter two... what is everyone thinking? Please review... i need some inspirational boosts ;)**

**As always, i do not own Mcfly, Just my Juck...Or Indiana Jones (you'll find out)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Touring was amazing!<p>

The mornings after weren't. Harry was so tired all the time, and his arms ached like crazy, he didn't mind though it was worth it to see the fans faces every night. The buzz you got from performing live carried you through the morning after;  
>"Haz fancy a game?" Danny called from the living area, before sticking his head through the door to the kitchen where Harry was. The tour bus was cramped with all their things in it, and Harry was grabbing some much-needed alone time. You can love three people as much as you like, but a week in a bus, and you could quite happily kill them.<p>

His best friends hair was still chaotic from last nights bed hair, his face in a cheeky smile "come on, you know you want to" he winked, waving a controller in the air.  
>Harry had to admit it was tempting, but he hadn't spent much time with Dougie since before the tour started and he had promised him they would do something today, just the two of them.<br>"Sorry Dan, maybe later. Just got something to do a sec"

He found Dougie lying on his bed listening to his iPod, even the normally full of energy boy looked dead-beat. Harrys stomach flipped slightly at the perfection before him. He walked up behind him, reaching down to kiss the back of his neck softly.  
>"Hello" Dougie rolled over smiling,<br>"hey, wanna do something today? Tom said we're staying overnight in Liverpool, so-" he ran out of words as Dougie's eyes lit up, him mind going blank  
>"sure! We could, erm- have you actually ever been to Liverpool?" he laughed softly "because I haven't"<br>"ahh, me either. So neither of us know our way around, I was kinda counting on your geographic expertise"  
>They both laughed now<br>"Harry. I can hardly make it out of asda without a map"  
>"so more of a mission impossible than a date then" Harry punched his arm lightly "captain useless" he muttered, trying not to loose his train of thought again in Dougie's icy blue eyes.<br>"Hey!" he punched him back "Mission accepted, private dumb-ass" Dougie snickered between giggles.  
>His laughter was infectious, and they were both wiping away tears by the time Danny and Tom entered the room to find out the source of amusement.<p>

"what's so funny?" Tom asked, already laughing with them  
>"Harry was attempting to attack Liverpool blind tonight... He's thinking of doing his Indiana Jones impression" Dougie finally managed to speak "God my stomach muscles hurt"<br>"I simply assumed thicko here would have some idea of where he was going, but now I'm struggling to find a reason why I thought he would be of any use at all. Besides, i've always thought a hat and a whip would suit me" Harry joked, beginning to tickle Dougie who had given him a suggestive look at the mention of a whip, his smile fading to a grimace underneath him.  
>"Haz! Harry! No, don't ahhh!" kicking and screaming below him Dougie tried to scramble away.<br>"let's get him!" Danny shouted and the three of them pinned the smallest down tickling him until he was screaming, "seriously stop! Stop! Im going to pee myself! Please stop!" at the top of his lungs.  
>"Ohh alright Dougie Peester" tom laughed, climbing of the red faced boy, who was glaring at Harry for help before reaching up and biting Dannys hand.<br>"Ouch Doug! Don't, no! Bad, stop!" Danny laughed trying to get his fingers out of Dougie's mouth, which had been freed by Tom's hand. "Dougie, no!" he spoke to him like he was ordering a naughty dog to stop, which only made Harry laugh more "alright alright I'll get off" He shouted to get his hand back. He jumped off, running to the door at the sight of Dougie's face;  
>"You two better run before I get up, I'm gonna get you both so bad-" Dougie shouted to their retreating backs, their laughter getting quieter as they ran.<p>

"As for you." Dougie rolled onto Harry's stomach, a grin spreading on his face seductively "your in for some serious pay back!" he laughed, unable to fight Harry's puppy dog eyes staring up at him "alright, I may go easy on you" he winked. Harry fought the urge to jump on Dougie again and kiss him senseless.  
>"Later. You can do what you want to me," he laughed winking back.<br>"So seven all right with you? We can explore the wilderness of Liverpool together"

"seven sounds good to me, better bring your whip Indiana" Dougie said with a wink before slinking out of the room, leaving Harry with a very real memory of a school music room basement in his mind. This boy really never did change.


	3. Chapter 3 Like The First Time

**Sorry for the slow update! Exams and Sickness have had other ideas about my time occupation... promise to be quicker at updating in the future :) Thanks to McflyXlove for reviewing, and keeping the inspiration going!**

**Again, I dont own Mcfly, Just My Juck Etc...**

**Now...let the Pudd date begin... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly 2 years, and still Harry's heart raced like a train waiting for Dougie that night.<br>Whenever it was just the two of them it was different, the spark of electricity between them was too much to ignore, they could be more open with each other on their own. Harry had a hard time not just jumping on Dougie at every chance he got, he didn't know why but it was like he needed to do it; to get as much physical contact as possible.  
>Their relationship wasn't purely physical, no they could go for hours without touching around people, it was that Dougie just got him, they fitted each other, it was like being with your best friend. He genuinely had a great time with Dougie just goofing around, no; it wasn't physical all the time.<p>

"So where you two heading out all dressed up?" Tom asked with a smirk "someone's getting lucky tonight" he added, then _actually winked_. They decided to play along, it made life easier  
>"what's the point of being rock stars if we don't get the girls?" Dougie laughed, just the thought of it made Harry join in<br>"Doug likes his chances tonight, thought I'd tag along, see if his luck rubs off" he smirked as he stood to leave, joining Dougie by the door.  
>"You two always get lucky when we stop off! Just make sure your back by 10 tomorrow, we gotta get over to Kent by 3" Tom warned them, with a mock stern expression.<br>"Yes dad" Dougie saluted Tom "see ya Dan"  
>Danny looked up from his game, "yeah, see ya mate. Try not to get lost, my bass playing i a little rusty, and I know Tom finds it hard to multi task with a guitar and a drum kit." he laughed softly as they left.<p>

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Harry asked once they hit the main road.  
>"Nah, but would it matter if they did?" Dougie took Harry's hand and squeezed it firmly "I mean, do you think they would care if they knew?"<br>"No, course not, and they wouldn't mind, Danny would just be bummed that I'm off the Market" Harry smirked sideways at the Dougie.  
>"I could see it now" he laughed "we could have a fight over the Judd" he spoke in a bad impression of a voice over.<br>"Course Jones would win, I'd choose him over you Poynter anyway" Harry pulled an arm around Dougie as he turned his face to him in a pout "only kidding, I don't think he would be very good in the bedroom"  
>Dougie's face turned to mock outrage "am I just a sex slave to you?" he demanded<br>"Of course, why else would I put up with your snoring?"

They had stopped by now, it had started to rain and they hid under a bus stop for shelter.  
>"Cheeky git. I do not snore!"<br>"yes you do! Like a little piggy, and you-" he was cut off by Dougie's lips against his own, all thoughts going through his brain melted away as his hands curled into the younger boys hair. The kiss became more heated as they heard wheels pull up in front of them, they pulled apart to see a bus driver looking expectantly at them.  
>"Should we get on?" Harry asked<br>"This is your date Indiana" Dougie replied  
>"come on then, let's get this mystery tour of Liverpool started" he jumped up and pulled Dougie with him, he didn't have a clue where the bus was taking them but they had till 10 the next morning right? And how big could the city be? There was always a taxi if they got really lost.<p>

They didn't really get noticed in the dark, so they didn't have to worry about disguises, besides who expected them to be on a bus at 8 o clock at night? All the same, sat at the back of the bus. They had been riding for a solid 40 minutes and had started to get funny looks from the driver. They had no idea where to get off, so on the third time of going past the same stop they were howling with laughter "we should get off, we're getting weird looks"  
>Dougie managed to say between giggles "this is not normal behaviour! I bet people thing we are mad bus hoppers,"<br>"agreed, I think that woman thinks were like- gay or something, ppft-" Harry's words dissolved into hysterics again, as he stroked Dougie's knee. _Christ, we're actually acting like stoned 18 year olds _Harry thought to himself "Its fun though, being normal teenagers for w while, don't you think?"  
>Dougie turned to face him, cross-eyed<p>

"Yes, I love acting normal."

Harry laughed, pushing Dougie's head away lightly "No, you could _never_ be normal!"

At the next stop they made their way to the doors, much to the relief of the staring passengers.

Harry felt a stab of nervousness as he looked around at the busy unfamiliar road, starting to think reckless bus hopping wasn't the best idea, then Dougie's hand curled around his own and he felt his lips by his ear  
>"calm down, just have fun"<br>Dougie's words helped, and he took a deep breath before smiling and replying  
>"your right, there's a pub over there, fancy a drink?"<br>They grinned at each other in silent agreement  
>"you sure know how to sweep a guy of his feet Mr Judd" Dougie said in a bad American accent<br>"it's a talent I have, come on it's starting to rain again"  
>Harry's heart sped up again as his eyes met Dougie's and saw a flash of excitement in them; he was right, he should loosen up a bit.<p>

Four hours later they stumbled out of the pub, and after meeting three very nice Liverpudlians who had insisted on buying them drinks, neither was anywhere near sober.  
>"That." Dougie slurred, "was a very good date. Swept away on a bus, and tanked up in a pub, I almost feel like a modern day Cinderella" he swayed on the spot slightly, looking around slightly confused "where exactly is here?" he wondered out loud<br>Harry pulled him close to his chest to steady them both, but instead he ended up off balancing and on the floor with Dougie on top of him.  
>"I'm not sure, Defiantly on the number 9 bus route." Harry muttered with a straight face, Dougie gave him a flat look,<br>"helpful."  
>Harry splitting into laughter as he felt Dougie press down against him.<br>"Bugger the bus. I'll call a taxi, how does a back street motel tickle your fancy?" Harry whispered into his ear, slightly slurred with drink.  
>" So Cinderella really will go to the ball!" He laughed, "Take me. I'm yours!" Dougie yelled out loud in the deserted car park<br>"shh Doug! Someone will notice us, and I don't have enough self control to waist time answering questions" he growled into his ear in what he hoped was a seductive, suggestive tone.  
>"Let's have sex." Dougie growled back, obviously bypassing Harry's suggestive comments pulling him off the floor "let's be loud" he pulled him in for a kiss, his lips travelling down Harry's neck, sending tingles through his body "like the first time again" he mumbled into his collarbone. "Remember?"<br>Harry did, and was so close to pushing him up against the wall and taking him right there and then, when a sober voice slapped his sexually charged drunk brain. His body raged with lust from deep inside;  
>"We need a hotel." Harry managed to croak out the words before pulling Dougie back inside quickly to order a taxi.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Did You Know I Know?

**The Pudd date continues... Enjoy ;)**

**P.S. Once again i don't own Just my luck or McFLY... Oh if only i did!**

* * *

><p>"Double single" Harry answered the gum chewing hotel receptionists question, trying to make his voice sound normal, his heart beating quickly in anticipation and lust.<br>"Right, room 258, you have to be out by 10am, here's your key" she didn't look up as she spoke, so didn't recognise him Which he was grateful for, it would only delay him more.  
>"Alright, thanks" he mumbled tapping his foot in impatience silently, they settled the bill and he turned to see Dougie waiting for him fidgeting in the nearest chair in the small lobby. The look they shared was like fire.<br>Lust raged inside of Harry again, as he hurriedly pulled him to his feet and searched for the nearest lift.

"Two singles?" he heard Dougie's amused growl in the darkness of their room "what kind of bloody idea is this?" Harry felt his hands snake around his hips from behind, Dougie pressing himself into him he could feel the bulge in his trousers, adding to his own aching problem.  
>"Yeah, because it's so normal for two members of a band to share a bed." he replied sarcastically "besides, it's not like we really need more than a single bed" a grin spread across his face as he turned to face Dougie, pushing him up against the wall, sliding his hands down over his chest to his cock, kissing down his neck towards his chest earning a whimper from the desperate boy.<br>"Harry fuck me, I need you now"

Harry chucked darkly into his thigh "tut tut Mr Poynter! This is my date. I make the rules. Lie on the bed"  
>Dougie caught on quickly as he giggled and lay on the bed looking fiercely into Harry's eyes, illuminated by the light from the window.<br>Harry's hands quickly removed Dougie's shirt, running his hands over the flat muscles, kissing from his collar bone to his hip bones, pausing to lightly circle each nipple with his tongue. Dougie squirmed under him, raising his hips desperately trying to find contact with Harry's own hardness. He resisted the urge to grind down on him, choosing instead to make him wait. Dougie lifted his head slightly, looking up at Harry,  
>"Ohh! Resisting is it? Well two can play at that game-"<br>The feel of Dougie's skin on his lips made his cock pulse, his mind slipping slightly as he felt Dougie's hand wrap around his crotch, pressing lightly knowing the pressure drove him mad.

It became a battle of foreplay, the pair hungrily ripping at each other's clothes, kissing furiously and grinding against each other. They both moaned loudly as their cocks finally met after an eternity of teasing and tormenting.  
>"It's been too long since we've been able to do this properly I-" his words were cut off as Dougie shuffled down on the small bed, the feeling of his tongue running over his hard cock made him groan louder, thrusting deeper into his mouth. Finally giving in, he let Dougie take control- His thought being wiped with the force off the pleasure taking over his body.<br>The small space under the covers was getting hotter and hotter as their bodies worked against each other, the air dampening with their sweat.  
>Harry moved his own mouth over Dougie's erection, the air full of their soft moans, running their hands over each other feverishly.<br>They were both close to the edge when Harry pulled apart slowly, Dougie groaned in frustration at the loss of his touch.  
>Silently Harry moved to straddle his hips, giving Dougie a deep stare telling him what he was about to do. Dougie spread his legs slightly wider in encouragement, a grin appearing on his lips as he reached up to kiss Harry with as much power and dominance as he could.<p>

Harry slowly entered Dougie, savouring the contact, as he wrapped his hand around Dougie's cock and started pumping lightly. His breathing quickened as Dougie's voice broke the near silence "faster, I'm ready" he sped up the pace of his thrusts, letting his lust push him harder and faster into the moaning boy. "There. Ohh. Right there- do it again" he angled deeper to hit Dougie's sweet spot, his own orgasm building with each thrust.  
>Their hands were like vices on each-others hips pulling them as close together as they could get, working in perfect sync. He hissed softy quiet moans escaping his lips.<br>Harry's vision blurred after a few more deep thrusts and he came hard, his whole body shaking in ecstasy. Dougie's cock twitched in his hand, and his moan fused with Harry's as he came seconds after, spilling onto both their chests.  
>Harry collapsed onto Dougie, a haze of happiness filling his body as he wrapped his arms around him, lazily kissing his lips softly.<br>Dougie's eyes were closed, lightly tracing circles into Harry's back.  
>"I love you," he mumbled sleepily into his chest.<br>"I love you too" Harry replied softly into Dougie's hair breathing in the scent of him.  
>It was the first time he had felt so peaceful and at home in weeks.<p>

_Earlier that evening_

Harry and Dougie left the room quickly as Tom turned to Danny looking at him with an amused expression.  
>"When do you think they are going to tell us the truth about them?" he asked wonderingly.<br>"God knows. I don't get why they don't just tell us" Danny replied, a little crease forming in the centre of his forehead "they are our best friends, it's not like we'd go all psycho, I'm happy for them" he walked up to the counter next to Tom.  
>"It's not like we would have a leg to stand on anyway" Tom grinned as he leaned down to kiss Danny's lips softly "do you think we should tell them about us?"<br>Danny pulled back slightly to look Tom in the eye  
>"Nahh, what they don't know won't hurt them" he winked and pulled Tom close to him again "so, what do you want to do this evening?" a grin creeping onto both of their faces as Tom pulled Danny to his feet; racing to the bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! So now the secrets out...what next? ;D Stay tuned.. How about a review to pass the time? ;) x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Is It Time?

**Hey guys, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, hopefully the next one will make up for it... and clear some things up too :)**

**I havnt suddenly bought McFLY or just my luck, so no change there... i still dont own them :)**

**Enjoy... and please R+R x**

* * *

><p>Harry's heart sank as he heard Dougie's words in his room that morning, three weeks after they had finished the tour they both sat on his bed talking,<p>

"Haz, I don't see the problem in telling everyone. I mean, it's been two years practically, the fans love the music, and we get on amazingly with the guys! Everyone isn't going to ditch the music and us just 'cos we're together! Your just being paranoid, and the longer we keep it a secret, the worse it's going to get. What? Are we just going to spring it on them one day? "Oh by the way, we've been together for years, and were moving out to get our own place?" yeah that sounds- Harry don't look at me like that, you know what I mean"  
>Harry understood where Dougie was coming from, but there was something in the pit of his stomach telling him to hold back. It wasn't shame, or pride or anything, it was the overwhelming fear of loosing Dougie because of what people could say.<p>

"Doug, I know what you're saying, believe me I do! It's just- we're on a winning streak at the moment, the bands getting better and better, and we don't need some controversy to-" he cut off sharply as he saw a quick change in Dougie's eyes.

"Controversy? Is that what this is really about? You think homophobic behaviour is going to spoil everything? Harry if you think that, they've already won. In fact if people think that, then their opinion really isn't worth worrying about! What's happened to you Haz? Two years ago you wouldn't have cared what people thought! What happened to that person?" his voice raised higher and broke "it's the fame isn't it?" He stood up " You care about your public image too much to admit your gay." he pushed Harry's hands away as he moved them towards Dougie to stop him moving away, pain ripping through him as he stood to leave,

"it's okay, I get it. Its just one day you'll realise some things are more important. Some people love you for who you are."  
>Harry grabbed Dougie's hand to stop him leaving,<p>

"Doug, you've got it totally wrong. I love you so much; I would never care what anyone thinks! The fame doesn't mean anything to me, sure it's cool but I'd be just as happy without it, I couldn't live without you or the guys!" he watched as Dougie turned to face him, tears building up in his eyes his mouth wavering in a weak smile.  
>"I know, and I didn't mean those things I said. It was wrong to say you put the fame before us, I know you'd never do that; I just want people to know! I'm tired of talking about being single and about hot girls in interviews, I want to talk about you, make people jealous of how good we are together." he moved forward and kissed away a stray tear Harry didn't know had escaped before pulling him into a hug.<br>They rarely talked of their feelings properly, and hearing Dougie's words now, so filled with fierce emotion made his chest swell. He could swear he rose a few inches off the floor.

"Listen, I'm going to my nanas for a few days. When I get back, we'll tell them, I promise. No more hiding."  
>Dougie's answering smile solidified Harry's vow, no longer unsure he smiled back.<br>"I'll miss you, just a few days right? And when your back we'll tell them. However you want, I don't mind how you want to do it, even if it's just the guys who know first, just no more hiding right?" his voice and eyes were firm, and Harry nodded back with the same certain look.  
>"Could you help me to pack?"<p>

Dougie grinned as he picked up the nearest t-shirt and threw it at Harry  
>"I'm not your slave you know" he muttered as he opened the wardrobe. "Although, you do need help... Your fashion sense is awful" he grinned and ducked as a tennis ball was thrown at his head.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Betting On You

**Hey guys back again, again i dont own McFLY or Just my luck.**

**hope you enjoy the new chapter :) and R+R x**

* * *

><p>He cut the engine and looked out the window at the familiar small White house in the Lake District, a sense of relief washing over him. He could forget everything here; in miles of countryside he had three days to just be him, just Harry, like back in the days before Mcfly. He would never want to give his life up, but a few days out of the spotlight was long overdue.<p>

For the whole journey a knot of unease sat in his spine, he knew him and Dougie were fine again, but he couldn't shift the knowledge that it was their first real fight. Sure they had fought before, but over silly things. This time it wasn't so silly, and he had had a glimpse of what it would be like to loose Dougie, the feeling broke him. He relied on Dougie too much, and in that one moment he had realised how he had rearranged his life around him, they were a set now, you had to take one with the other. It had made him realise that they weren't schoolboys running around after each other anymore. He had realised just how much he loved Dougie, and how much he was loved in return.

He sat opposite his grandmother the next day at breakfast with a slight twinge of guilt. It had been too long since his last visit, she seemed smaller, more fragile than he remembered, it didn't seem right her being alone in the house after his granddad had passed away. He should have been here, to make sure she was okay.

Still she fussed over him, baking cakes and feeding him until he felt sick  
>"Nana, I'll get that. You sit down, you've done enough for me already!" he reached to take the plates out of her liver spot marked hands.<br>"Nonsense, your a guest. Go sit down, anyone would think you think I'm not capable" her wrinkled eyes glistened mischievously, and he momentarily caught the sight of a much younger Maggie Judd, a beautiful slender girl full of life, she really had never changed on the inside.

"Alright Nan, so how are things?" he made light conversation to pass the time,  
>"Ahh so so, can't complain, although I do miss seeing more of you of course! Tell me, how's Dougie?" her smile spoke a thousand words, as her eyes twinkled again.<br>She was the first to know about him and Dougie, knowing she would never judge him he always felt like he could talk to her about anything.  
>"Um, he's doing great! Although," he paused "he wants to go public" Harry's voice became small<br>"and your not sure about it?" his grandmother probed  
>"No, no it's not that, I want it too, it's just-" he paused to phrase his words right "it's just, I'm scared people won't accept it, Tom and Dan will of course, and our families! But I couldn't stand the press ripping into our lives. Doug doesn't see past his nose, but I know it'll cut him up if people start saying bad things about us and the band because of our relationship, you know how some people are"<p>

He closed his eyes and sighed, running his hands through his hair.  
>"Harry, I know you want to protect him and the boys, but don't you think Dougie knows his own mind? Isn't it his decision if he wants to tell everyone about you both? I don't have any experience of it personally of course, but one thing I've learnt from life is to let people go their own way. Dougie might be stronger than you think. Of course someone's bound to say something bad about you both, but it wouldn't be any different for any other couple in the world! Everyone has to overcome their demons at some point, for you it's just on a more public scale."<p>

His grandmother's wisdom shocked him into silence. He had never thought about it like that before, maybe Dougie did understand the risks, and just chose to take a chance. He decided to bet on Dougie.  
>"Your right. God, I never looked at it that way before. Everything just seems so trivial when you put it like that, like everything I was worrying about was a little vain" his heart swelled again, as he realised exactly what he was going to do "nana, I think I know what im going to do now."<br>His grandmother smiled at him knowingly

"I'm not saying it will be easy, God knows it will be anything but, but I know a good thing when I see it, and I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. Don't think yourself out of a good thing son" she patted his hand softly and left the room, leaving him to collect his thoughts.  
>He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Dougie quickly, while the thought was fresh in his head<br>"change of plan, I'll be home the day after tomorrow. Missing you, don't forget about the interview on Thursday, tell Tom I promise I'll be back in time. Make sure you rub the footie score into Dan for me. Nan says hi, love you, see you Thursday xx"  
>He pressed the send button and flicked his phone shut, moving into the kitchen to his grandmother with a smile on his face, the day, no the week had just gotten a whole lot better<br>"Hey nana, fancy coming into town layer? We could make a day of it"  
>She smiled, drying her hands in the cloth<br>"Of course, best make the most of your visit! How about a trip to the chippy while we're there?"  
>"I can't say no to fish and chips," he laughed as her eyes twinkled into a wink once more as she left the room for her coat. He pulled his phone out again, waiting for a reply.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome Home

**Hey guys, back again :) once again, I don't own McFLY or Just My Luck (still)... R+R x**

* * *

><p>He was running later than expected.<p>

Traffic on the M1 meant that Instead of going to the house first, he would have to straight to the interview. He silently thanked God he had showered before he left; not exactly the best impression to give if you turned up tired and stinking straight off the road.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, he pulled into the car park of a modern office block, his heart started thumping at the proximity he was to Dougie. After three days, he missed him. He could feel his arms itching to hold him again. He locked the door and turned on his heels to speed into the building when something stopped him in his tracks.

There, leaning against the mirrored wall, cigarette held lazily in his mouth, his piercing eyes staring straight at Harry, was Dougie. He stood with his hands in his pockets, nonchalantly acknowledging Harry's arrival. Harry's own heart sped up. He walked up to him, crossing the space quickly, a smile on his face in greeting. Dougie slouched up easily off the wall, pulling his hands out of his pocket and throwing away the cigarette butt.

A firm poker face as he too closed the space between them, stopping about three metres away, his casual stance made Harry's heart thump- _had he done something wrong? Why was he acting so cool?_- Seeing Harry's worried expression, Dougie's body language changed; his shoulders released, laughing as he smiled broadly as Harry reached him, wrapping his arms around him tightly; hidden from public view by a great row of oak trees.

"I've missed you" Dougie grinned as he kissed him softly.

"It's only been three days" Harry laughed into his hair "but I've missed you too" He kissed him again, with more fire this time "you had me with your little performance then, I thought I'd done something wrong" he wrapped his arms around the slender boys waist.

"You did." Dougie pouted, pulling away slightly. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is, being this sexually frustrated? I was going to explode if you stayed away a few more days" he laughed, his eyes shining in the sun.

"Only you would find that to be the one problem of me not being here" he played with his waistband jokingly.

"Ahh well, there were other reasons, but I can't seem to think of any-" he was cut off by Harry's lips on his own again.

"Ohh, I'll just leave then" He laughed "You could always find another sex plaything!" he joked, moving to walk away.

"hold up you" Dougie pulled him back by his hands "I think it's coming back to me, just-" he kissed him lightly again "hmm, yep something's coming back" Harry moved his lips down Dougie's neck, kissing as softly as he could "oh yes, there it is. I missed you for your insatiable humour" Dougie laughed sarcastically.

Harry moved to look him straight in the eye "You wouldn't be saying that if you could hear my thoughts right now" his eyebrows moving up suggestively.

"Oh _yes_, there was one other reason." he clicked his fingers in fake realisation "I love you." he smiled nonchalantly "Not that that really matters-" he was cut off again, this time by Harry's arms pulling him in tightly for a hug.

"I love you too" he whispered "and that's why I missed you". Dougie smiled, his face hidden from view against Harry's shoulder.

"Come on then traveller, we'd better get inside before they suspect anything" he let go of Harry's hand reluctantly, and Harry felt a small pang of emotion at the loss of contact. That would change soon though; he couldn't wait for the day he took Dougie's hand in the street, kissing him without caring who saw. If today went to plan, he wouldn't have to wait long.

As if he read Harry's thoughts, Dougie started to speak "listen, Harry- about what we said before you left, we don't have to tell people if you don't want to. I was being childish, I-"

"Shut up" his words silenced the now rambling Dougie, whose voice was raising gradually higher as he spoke. "You weren't being childish, I want to tell everyone too. I was just waiting for the right time." Their eyes searched each others for fear, or reluctance- seeing neither in return.

"so, now is the right time?" Dougie asked quietly.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out huh?" he answered with a grin.

"But, but what if it isn't- if they- what if" Dougie started rambling again, his voice spiked with anxiety, his eyes searching Harry's again.

"Shhh, Dougs. Shhh, it's going to be fine! You know the guys won't have a problem about it. And everyone else doesn't matter, they can- anyway, why would anyone have a problem?" Harry finished, trying to hide his own fear from the man who knew him best was proving hard, but somehow he was managing it.

Dougie exhaled and squared his shoulders. "Your right. So after the interview?" was all he said as they entered the building. Harry nodded silently in agreement.

Danny slammed the window sill loudly, "Tom! Tom come quick! Look who's back!"

Tom rushed over to where Danny was looking out of the window at two figures in the shadows of an oak tree. Totally swept up in each other, Tom watched as the two kissed passionately, smiling down at his two friends.

"Do you think we will finally get some results out of Dougs now he's back?" Tom asked without taking his eyes off the joined pair. Danny chuckled darkly following Toms gaze,

"not right now we won't! He'll need at least a week to recover by the looks of them two" he replied as their friends broke apart to catch their breaths, staring at each other happily.

"They can't honestly think we don't know" Tom muttered, deep in thought, taking Danny's hand in his own "we hardly got two words out of Dougie while Harry was away, he can't honestly believe that we didn't pick up on his behaviour" He looked at Danny, still watching the pair intently;

"I don't know what's going on in their heads to be honest. Mind you, judging by the way they were going at it just now, I'd say not much!" He muttered before laughing softly. Their friends had started back to the building now, walking with a respectful distance between them, talking seriously, Danny could almost feel the emotion between them.

"Come on, they will be up any minute. Act normal" Tom said with a grin mirroring Danny's. "As normal as you can manage that is."

"I was just thinking, it's pretty cool huh? You know, them, us. It's like proper chemistry" Danny said wistfully, clearly deep in thought. "_what?_" he asked, seeing Tom's amused expression.

"Oh, nothing. I just liked the way you said "_us_" that's all" he kissed Danny softly, before moving back to his chair.

"_Oh really?_" Danny grinned darkly, moving towards Tom slowly, moving his hips as he walked "Us." he kissed the back of his neck once. "us", this time brushing his lips to toms. "Us. Us. Us" kissing him with each word, breaking apart only when they heard footsteps from the corridor outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's going to happen when the truths finally out? This is the last but one chapter... I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far... Thanks to everyone for reviewing :) x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 So Now You Know

**So, here's the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far... not too late for a final comment ;)**

**Once again, i dont own McFLY or Just My Luck... if only!**

**So, what's going to happen when the truth's finaly out?.. read on to find out! Hope you enjoy it :) x**

* * *

><p>Harry opened the door to the dressing room to find Tom fixing Danny's collar and tie. Danny was hopeless at dressing himself, and always relied on others to finish up his look.<p>

"Ooh, what's going on here then? Re-dressing are we?" Dougie joked from behind him on seeing the pair so close, knowing the real reason for Tom to be doing it, but it was his ongoing mission to tease Danny about his dressing skills.

"shut up Doug. Hia Harry, how was your trip? Your Nan alright?" Danny asked, the tip of his head just peeping over toms shoulder, his sparkling eyes wide with a questioning look. Both his and Tom's ears were bright red, and Harry found himself wondering for a second if they _were_ hiding something- but dismissed it automatically.

"It was great thanks! She's fine, and sends her love- although, she says if you all don't go up and see her soon, she'll leak into the media lies about you all wetting the beds until you were 16" he laughed darkly "it's nice to be home though!"

He smiled around at his friends, suddenly hit by a wave of affection for them, they had become his family in a way, every one of them had helped him become what he was today. It felt wrong for Tom and Danny not to know about him and Dougie, he felt a second wave of emotion. Shame. Neither would keep a secret like this from him, why was he keeping it from them? Why didn't he trust them enough to know? He realised then, it wasn't exciting to keep it a secret; it was a cover story. Admitting his and Dougie's relationship to people would make it real; it would make it so much worse if Dougie left him. That was his darkest fear. The one no one- not even Dougie knew- if he left him, he would be crushed. For other people to know about it, the sorry looks, the questions of "are you okay?", the pity, it would just make it worse. But he was being stupid. Why would Dougie leave him? He loved him. He had told him so enough times.

It was time to get over his stupid phobia. His heart was beating fast now, strengthened by a surge of courage; it couldn't wait until after the interview. He took a deep breath, and took Dougie's soft hand in his own, softly caressing his thumb as a hint of what he was about to do.

"Guys, could you listen up a minute?" his voice came out strange, thick with emotion. He ignored Dougie's surprised expression at his change in tactics, instead squeezed his hand tighter in reassurance. He knew what he was doing now.

"yeah Haz sure, what is it?" Tom asked in a casual tone, the second his eyes met Harry's, his throat went dry and he forgot the amazing speech he had planned out in his head, mentally cursing himself.

"Earth to Harry! Come in Harry!" Danny called, waiting with the same anticipating look as Tom. From beside him Dougie squeezed his hand and fidgeted on the spot self consciously, waiting for Harry's next move.

"Listen, you better sit down. We have some big news." Harry spoke with a stronger voice this time, battling the butterflies in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tom looked worried.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, it's- well, Dougie and I- we- um, we kinda-" he stuttered to find the right words but was cut off swiftly;

"Oh fuck it." Dougie moved quickly to cup Harry's cheek softly, kissing him tenderly- but with a fierce emotion, he had wanted to do this for so long. They broke apart to look at their friends reactions, "You see now?" Dougie spoke in an amused tone, Harry still trying to catch his breath from the shock and power of the kiss. Tom and Danny looked at each other with an amused expression that confused Harry, it was a funny reaction to finding your two best friends were in a relationship.

"well FINALLY" Danny shouted, jumping to his feet, a huge grin on his face "That was it? You had us seriously freaked out there! I thought you were going to quit the band!" he laughed, clapping them both on the back. Tom behind him, smiling in the same way,

"what? Aren't you surprised?" Harry asked confused, looking at Dougie uncertainly

"I didn't tell them anything" he replied with a shrug". Tom and Danny laughed,

"We've known for months stupid. Neither of you are exactly Mr subtle you know!" Tom laughed at their shocked expressions

"You knew? But- so why didn't you confront us about it?" Harry asked, his heart speeding up with happiness and relief, all of that worry for nothing. Everything was fine!

"We assumed you would tell us in your own time, we didn't want to push you, ya know?" Danny pinched Dougie's cheek

"Aww you've gone all red dougwash" he laughed.

"It's not funny Danny!" he punched his arm back, the four of them began to play fight like they always did. Harry couldn't believe his luck, not only did breaking the news go amazing, Danny and Tom had moved off the subject quickly. He didn't want to have to play the question and answer game.

The play fight only broke apart when they heard a voice outside the door,

"Guys, 10 minutes" their manager called to them,

"Yeah alright" harry called back- his head wedged between toms legs, receiving a killer nougie; looking over at Danny and Dougie tangled in a mass of punches and kicks on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Alright, _alright_ I give in!" Dougie's strangled voice came from under Danny.

"Never!" Danny shouted back, beginning to tickle him mercilessly

"It's okay Dougs, we'll save you!" Harry called, him and Tom pulling Danny off him, Tom sitting on Danny's chest preventing him moving, a grin on both their faces.

"Oh, my hero" Dougie joked, sarcastically swooning "what took you so long?" Harry laughed,

"I was captured by a peanut butter dragon" he laughed at Tom behind him, "Come on guys- we need to get ready" he jumped up, pulling Dougie up with him, kissing him lightly on the lips "I like being able to do that" he whispered into Dougie's ear with a smile. Dougie however was looking confused,

"Hang on, how exactly did you two find out?" he asked questioningly,

"Oh well-" Tom paused to look at Danny, who nodded and took over talking, both looking sheepishly around the room

"We sort of know what to look for I suppose" Danny said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Harry's mind spun in confusion,

"what do you-?" his words were cut off by Tom wrapping his arms around Danny's waist, kissing him passionately.

"What the- _you two_?" Dougie half shouted in surprise, Harry's own mind going crazy.

"You two aren't the only ones with secrets, some of us can just control ourselves around each other" Tom muttered, looking into Danny's eyes, both grinning like fools

"so now you know"

"So now we all know!" Dougie said from behind Harry "guys this is unreal! Seriously awesome but still unreal!" he walked up to the pair hugging them tightly. "I'm really happy for you both!" he smiled in Harry's direction.

"Me too! Who would have thought it? Wow." Harry smiled clapping them both on the back. His mind was spinning, how had all of this happened? He looked at Dougie, who was staring back at him deep in thought, "What are you thinking so hard about Einstein? You'll hurt yourself, your brains not used to it" he joked Dougie snapped out of his thoughts, a grin on his face

"I was just thinking how great this is." he paused " Although, the first person to say the words double date or sex lives- are dead" he laughed, taking Harry's hand.

"You've got yourself a deal" Danny laughed back, and before they knew it all four of them were laughing hysterically. They only managed to sober up when there was a knock at the door,

"Your on guys!" Harry looked around at his best friends,

"Well its not as though we won't have much to talk about is there?" he winked before heading for the door.

Things were certainly going to get interesting around here!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all folks! What does everyone think of the ending? ;) R+R x<strong>


End file.
